The performance and reliability of a hard disk drive may be adversely affected by volatile contaminants that may be generated from disk or spindle lubricant, carbon, pivot oil, and other sources. For example, such contaminants may migrate to the head-disk interface where they can undesirably increase head-disk spacing and/or have adverse tribological effects. Activated carbon has been used within hard disk drive enclosures to help control contaminants. Desiccants also have been used within hard disk drive enclosures to control internal moisture.
However, activated carbon may not adequately adsorb certain hydrocarbons, siloxane, and fluorinated volatile organic compounds that are of particular prevalence or importance in disk drive applications. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a disk drive filter design that can better adsorb the specific contaminates that are expected to be generated within the disk drive enclosure and/or to be important within the disk drive enclosure.